Dragon Riders: Finding MomPlan of Attack
by DancingAndTheDreaming
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever and I've pondered this kind of what if scenario ever since I saw the movie. I'm a big fan of the books and movies for httyd and might do stories for the books maybe in the not so distant future. I look forward to any comments or critiques you guys might have. Thank you. -TheDancingandTheDreaming
1. Chapter 1

(On Eret's ship)

"You're coming back to Berk, now!" Stoick yelled. "Dad, I at least have to try." He shot off on Toothless to start searching. Stoick sighed, the other riders watched him carefully. "Go after him." Stoick said, "See where he goes. I won't have my son go kill himself in this forsaken landscape." The riders took off from the deck leaving Stoick and Gobber with the hunters prisoner.

Three Hours later...

Toothless was coming up over a cloud bank with Hiccup laying flat on his back on top of him looking to the heavens. "Aargh!"Hiccup yelled into the clouds. "I mean, does he really have to be like that?" Hiccup complained to Toothless. (Fake Stoick Impression) "I say fight a war son, he's a madman son, I'm going into retirement son," A shadow came up beside them. Hiccup did one last impression, "I stalked you here, son." He turned his head and jerked back. A figure in a dragon costume was seemingly gliding on the clouds next to him but just as suddenly as it had come, it disappeared beneath the cloud line. Toothless had seen the figure too and stopped, flapping in place. The figure burst out of the clouds but it was now clear the person was riding a Stormcutter with its four mighty wings disturbing the clouds. They two dragons circled each other with Hiccup warily watching the rider. Suddenly, Hiccup heard the sound of wings beating behind him just as a Thunderclaw burst from the clouds behind Toothless and him. "Down Bud!" Toothless just dropped and the Thunderclaw crashed into the Stormcutter making the clouds around the two dragons mass up and confuse the dragon figure and it lost sight of Hiccup. This allowed Hiccup and Toothless to make a quick getaway. Except... they didn't. As the clouds billowed around the two foreign dragons, Hiccup urged Toothless up above the cloud line while still being able to see the dragons who were just starting to untangle themselves. The dragon rider looked around almost in what could be considered...

desperation? Was this Drago? The madman who had burned down the meeting of chiefs? "He's skinny for a madman if you ask me, aye bud?" Toothless chortled and turned back towards Berk, but Hiccup pulled him back as he saw the rider turn to the heavens and yell in frustration just as Hiccup had not so long ago.

"Then again bud," Hiccup pondered, "This person might not be Drago." Toothless chortled again, "Let's follow them."

The Windwalker and Thunderclaw flew off towards the general area where Hiccup had seen Eret; Hiccup thought they were heading for the destroyed fort. Instead however, both dragons made a tight left turn towards a mountain of ice that closely resembled the destruction at Eret's fort. The two dragons tucked their wings as they flew into a crevice in the mountain and disappeared from sight. "Come on Toothless, we got to follow them." They flew towards the same crevice and shot down the passageway of stone until a light appeared at the end. Hiccup could see movement at the opening but couldn't tell what it was. As they neared the exit, it became more clear what it was, it was a swarm of dragons! Hundreds upon hundreds flying within the great mountain! Toothless landed just outside the entrance and jumped behind a rock looking around warily. Hiccup dismounted and kept a hand on Inferno. "See anything bud?" Toothless grumbled and threw a pebble at Hiccup. "What you think this is my fault?" "Yeass." "Well, try this one for size." Hiccup half-yelled, tackling into Toothless, "Are you feeling all my heart-felt remorse yet?" Toothless grumbled and started to roll over but then his ears picked up a slight noise just a few meters from them the other side of the rock. Hiccup got up and peeked over the rock, he saw the dragon costumed figure, but her mask was off! And underneath that mask was not the face of a hardened warlord, but of a kind looking, middle-aged woman who was now petting the Stormcutter and talking to it! "It was him Cloudjumper!" The woman said. "I could tell it was him! He's grown so much!" Hiccup edged over the rock more to better hear the words but the woman turned and saw a small tuft of brown hair peeking out from the rock. "H-hiccup?" The woman asked. Hiccup, knowing he had been spotted, slipped out from behind the rock and moved towards the woman cautiously. Toothless peeked out from behind the rock as well. "Do I know you?" Hiccup asked, still a little wary. "No," the woman said sadly with a bit of a accent, "But a mother never forgets." She smiled at Hiccup. Tears welled in his eyes, "Mom?" She smiled again and waved her hand. "Come." She ran towards a corridor but just as she was about to go in, five Viking teens dropped from a ledge on top of the opening and surrounded Valka. "Where's Hiccup?" Astrid yelled brandishing an axe borrowed from Gobber in Valka's face. "What did you do to him."

Valka, slightly more confused than afraid, turned her head slightly towards where Hiccup was standing and said, "Is this your girlfriend? I like her, she's got a fire in her." Astrid blushed slightly and looked past Valka and saw Hiccup. "Hiccup!" She shouted and ran to him. "Are you okay?" She checked Hiccup for injuries. "Astrid, I'm fine. Also, that's your future mother-in-law." Astrid turned back towards Valka who was appraising Stormfly's scales. "Hmm, she's your age, Astrid was it?" Valka said to Astrid. "Um, yes ma'am." Astrid stuttered still in shock from Hiccup's revelation. The rest of the teens came over and met Valka. After the exchanges finished, Hiccup turned to Valka, "This is great! Now we can go talk to Drago and settle this all peacefully!" Valka laughed, "There's no talking to Drago dear." Hiccup was about to disappear when Astrid stepped in, "Yeah Hiccup, we saw his fleet! We barely escaped but get this, he has some sort of leviathan or something attached to his ship!" Valka paused. "He has a challenger." Astrid turned to her, "Um yeah, I guess so. His fleet was hidden under the big ice sheets held up by pillars." Hiccup suddenly perked up, "Did you say pillars?" He asked Astrid. "Yeah!" There was a bunch of them!" Hiccup put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Astrid, how many pillars exactly? I need the exact number." She paused. "Seven. At least where his fleet was underneath." Hiccup thought about it for a little. "Mom, do any Changewings love in the sanctuary?" She smiled, seeing where he was going with this. "Aye, there's a whole family on the far side." Hiccup turned to Snoutlout next, "Snoutlout," Hiccup said. "How much Nightmare gel can you get from Hookfang before tomorrow night?" Snoutlout smiled smugly, "I see where you're going with this cuz," He winked, "I'll get at least SEVEN barrels worth." He ran off to Hookfang and some other Monstrous Nightmares that had gathered around them. Hiccup turned to the rest of the group, looking each of them in the eye, "The rest of you with me." "We're going to train some Changewings."

Endnotes: I couldn't find the exact number of pillars in the movie so I just made a number up.


	2. Chapter 2

(One Day Later)

In the time Hiccup had given the others riders to prepare for the attack on Drago's fleet, they had been able to train only six Changewings for the job. "I guess Toothless and I will make the run for the final pillar." Said Hiccup when he realized they'd fallen short on the needed amount of Changewings. "Gather round gang," Hiccup gestured to Valka and his friends. Snoutlout was still off supposedly collecting Nightmare gel for the raid but Hiccup continued on with the meeting. "Alright then." Hiccup rolled open a map he had made from Astrid's description of the ice sheets over the hidden fleet and the pillars that held them up. "Each rider will escort a Changewing to their position just outside the ice sheet. From there the Changewings will carry their Nightmare gel containers to the pillar we trained them to go to. When they get there, they'll melt through the outer ice of their pillar using their acid. After this, they'll insert the Monstrous Nightmare gel into the center of the pillar and then spit their acid towards the bucket hopefully causing the pillars to break and collapse the ice sheet on top of Drago's fleet and then we can all go home. Any questions?" An loud voice from behind them did apparently, "Just one, how many buckets Nightmare gel did you want again?" Hiccup turned, seeing where this was going, "Seven, I said seven! In fact." Hiccup said getting a little frustrated, "You even WINKED at me and said seven! How many did you get Snoutlout?" Snoutlout walked up to the group with Hookfang carrying the buckets. Snoutlout snorted, "Six, I heard you only trained six Changewings so I think you, Mr. Pride of Berk, *pause* miscounted." Hiccup turned and looked at Snoutlout dumbfounded. "Snoutlout." He said slowly. "Did it ever occur to you that there are still the same amount of pillars no matter what?" Snoutlout snorted again, "Hiccup, Hiccup. I know how math works, it goes." Snoutlout began counting on his fingers then stopped, scratched his head and looked at Hiccup with realization in his face, with his eyes half closed and mouth drawn. "I don't like you." Snotlout said quickly and sullenly and then he trudged past Hiccup to make the final preparations with the barrels. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, "Could you go keep an eye on him? I don't want anything else to happen." Fishlegs nodded, "Sure Hiccup!" and walked off. Valka leaned in close to Hiccup's ear, "Is the first one Spitelout's?" Hiccup sighed, "Who else could it be?" Then he finished explaining the plan to the rest of the gang.

An hour before the gang was set to leave, Valka gathered the riders together, gestured for them to follow her and ran down a tunnel without a noise. Hiccup shrugged, "Come on gang, she has lived here for twenty years." He ran down the tunnel after her and the other riders followed suit. The tunnel ran to an opening even larger than the previous. It was a cavern with an obviously large amount of geothermal vents due to the lush vegetation that covered the walls and floors of this paradise. In the center of the cavern however was a a large pool of geothermal water, really more of a lake actually. Valka was standing at the edge of this lake on a cliff overlooking the largest dragon Hiccup had ever. It was even larger than the Shellfire from Viggo's undersea boat. From its two giant pearly white tusks to its finned tail this beast was a magnificent creature of creation. "This," Valka said, "Is the king of dragons Hiccup, possibly the last of its kind!" The King turned and breathed a small breath on Hiccup, leaving snow on his hair. Hiccup laughed and brushed it off as he watched the magnificent creature. The gang watched from behind, completely dumbfounded. Hiccup turned to the gang, new determination surging through him like a wave. "This dragon." He orated, "Represents all we fight for, this dragon and all our dragons. He paused. This, this is what we'll fight for. This is what we'll take down Drago for." He turned sharply around and walked with purpose towards where their dragons were. "Suit up." He said, "We leave in a half hour."

About a half hour later, the gang and their Changewing wingmen were preparing to take off for the attack on Drago's fleet in a triangle formation. Fishlegs had secured the Nighmare gel barrels to the Changewings stomachs with rope just tight enough to keep the barrels attached. "Changewings have sensitive stomachs because of their acid spitting." Fishlegs had said. Toothless and Hiccup didn't have a wingman or a Changewing due to the circumstances and were at the front of the formation. "Everybody good with the plan?" Hiccup called to the group. "You bet Hiccup!" Said Fishlegs from the back. "I with you babe." Said Astrid from right behind him. "Meh. Let's get on with it." Signed Snotlout still a little sore over his counting problem. "Hey! Up in front!" Yelled Tuffnut. Hiccup sighed, "Are you two ready?" "Pretty much." Said Ruffnut "I have just one question mi amigo." Said Tuffnut, "Why do you get to lead the formation?" Hiccup sighed again, "Okay, now that all the IMPORTANT questions are figured out, let's go!" Toothless leaped into the air and the other riders took off after him. The riders flew off towards Drago's fleet just as darkness began to fall...

Back on Berk...

Stoick stood at the harbor of Berk, he could still smell the fire from Gobber's smithing as he had prepared the weapons of Berk. Stoick crossed his arms and walked towards his boat full of warriors next to Gobber and set sail with the sea full of ships, from the harbor to the far seastack. "Set a course for the Northlands, Gobber." He said with a grim smile on his face and even grimmer war axe in his hands. "We're taking the fight to Drago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (On Explosive Ice/Hiccup Lost)

The sun had just fallen in the Northlands as Hiccup and the gang flew towards Drago's fleet. They had been flying for hours nonstop since they left the sanctuary at the break of dawn. "Hey Astrid!" Hiccup called back, "How much farther to Drago's fleet?" Astrid scanned the landscape and replied, "We're almost there, take a left here, the ice sheet is straight ahead from there." The group turned, riders and Changewings all in their tight v-formation, towards where Astrid said the fleet would be. When they turned however, Hiccup saw nothing out of the ordinary, no dragon hunter fleet. "Hey Astrid?" Hiccup turned his head towards his betrothed, "Where is this fleet again?" Astrid laughed, "That's the fun part." Without warning, she and Stormfly suddenly dove downwards towards a crack between an iceberg and the ice sheet wall. They dove through and disappeared from sight. "Come on guys." Hiccup waved his hand toward the crack. "Let's get this over with." Toothless dove and followed the same path as Stormfly had and they came out on a small cliff overlooking Drago's massive fleet of ships. A little aways from where the cliff was, there was an opening in the ice for ships to come and go. "Everyone to their positions." Hiccup whispered, wary of the watchmen below. Below them, the men of Drago's army were relaxing and leaning on the traps and rails on their ship's decks, oblivious to the coming attack. As the riders reached their positions around the cavern, the Changewings were sent off and as each of them reached their objectives and began melting through the ice, Hiccup felt a cold hand clutch his heart as he realized where the final pillar was. The pillar was perhaps the smaller of the pillars and seemed so close yet so far... on the opposite side of the cavern. "It's too far away to shoot from here." Hiccup said, "We just have to go for it bud. You ready?" Toothless winked up at him and growled with determination as he spread his wings. They shot off as the Changewings placed their barrels in the pillars still undetected by those below. Astrid saw them shoot off towards the far pillar just as the Changewings spat their acids on the caps of the barrel and as Toothless raced for the far pillar and was spotted by the watchmen on the ships, the countdown began.

(Three miles away on Stoick's Longship)

"See anything, Gobber?" Said Stoick putting down the spyglass Hiccup had made for him from his eye. "Not a thing but snow, ice, and water, Stoick." Gobber patted his old friend on the back, "Hiccup has Toothless and the other riders. What could go wrong?" Stoick saw the truth in this, "Thank you, Gobber, and if I know Hiccup, it won't stay quite out here for long."

(Back inside the cavern)

Drago was sitting in his quarters when the dragon raid horn sounded, he stormed outside to the deck where he questioned a soldier of his. "What is the horn sounding for?" "Dragons, sir!" A dragon had never been spotted in miles of the cavern before, never mind inside of it! "How! Where!" Just as he said that, Toothless and Hiccup shot by over had in a mad dash for the far pillar. Crossbows were fired haphazardly in the air in a mad attempt to shoot them down. "Take them down!" Drago screamed as he gave the order to use catapults to take the Night Fury down.

Hiccup had been counting the seconds since the Changewings had sprayed acid on the barrels and if they exploded at the same rate as when they'd practiced it, Hiccup had about thirty seconds to be out of there. He was just in earshot of the other riders and he waved his hands at them and shouted, "Get out of here! Don't worry about me!" Just as he said this, Toothless came in range where he could do some damage. 25 seconds. Toothless fired a triple explosive blast at the pillar breaking off the outer ice. 20 seconds. Arrows shot up at them from below and Toothless had to swerve to avoid them and break off from the pillar. Hiccup knocked an arrow out of the sky with Inferno. 15 seconds. "Come on bud!" Hiccup urged. He looked down and saw the hunters and soldiers of Drago's army bringing up catapults to take them down. Toothless blasted another shot but the pillar was still holding. 10 seconds. Suddenly Hiccup had an idea, as the catapults were loaded, Hiccup lined himself up to be in front of the pillars. When the catapults fired Toothless swerved out of the way and the pillar finally broke under the force of the rocks. 5 seconds. "Come on, bud." Urged Hiccup, "We gotta get out of here!" Toothless dove for the rack they had entered from over Drago's ship. 3... 2... Toothless was only meters away from the exit when the first explosion went off closest to them. Chunks of ice fell in the crack when Toothless swooped towards it, Hiccup though they'd made it. But when they were just meters from the crack, a chunk of ice fell from the roof onto Toothless upper back, he merely shook it off, but it connected with Hiccup, "Toothless!" He shouted as he slipped backwards off the saddle. Hiccup almost kept a grip on Toothless' tail but was thrown off by the speed of his dragon at the last second. Toothless realized he had lost Hiccup just a moment too late and his speed carried him out of the crack just as the opening caved in on itself leaving Hiccup behind. Toothless roared in agony at the loss of Hiccup. Astrid ran to the crack but had to jump back from the explosions. "Hiccup!" She screamed. Underneath the ice sheet as it collapsed, was all of Drago's fleet which was destroyed to splinters leaving only a few scraps of wood in the water for any survivors to cling too. Underneath that was empty cold water and in it was Hiccup, whose last waking sight was the face of a dark gray Bewilderbeast whose hypnotic eyes watched him closely as Hiccup landed on one of his massive tusks in the water and faded into unconsciousness.

(This is not the end, there is one more story, if you have a comment or anything please say it! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. I tried to make this chapter as fast-paced as I thought was good for the story since the other chapters were kind of slow. Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Bewilderbeast)

(On Stoick's Longship) (One hour before)

On the wooden deck of the a Berkian Longship stood Stoick with rowers laboring behind him, pushing through the frigid water. Gobber stood just behind him scanning the horizon for signs of Hiccup and the gang. Off in the distance, a rumble sounded and then waves began lapping higher up the boats side, almost spilling over onto the decks. Stoick and Gobber both looked for the source of the waves and their gases both fell on an odd looking ice sheet on the distance. Then to their amazement, the ice sheet exploded outwards! And as the ice fell apart, a mast of metal and wood was revealed for a split second. "Drago!" Yelled Gobber and Stoick simultaneously and the crew behind them jumped from the noise. "Step aside." Said Stoick grabbing the tiller and turning towards the now collapsed ice sheet. "Hard to port!" He said through gritted teeth from the effort of the tight turn. And the order was passed down the long trail of Hooligan warships.

(In the water under Drago's fleet)

Hiccup floated in and out of consciousness as he lay on the gray Bewilderbeast's right tusk and then the world faded into darkness. The Bewilderbeast began to get hit by ice falling onto its head and bellowed at these falling chunks. The Bewilderbeast kicked with its massive back legs and its head exploded out of the water as more ice chunks fell, larger and larger. The Bewilderbeast of course, was not keen on the thought of getting nailed in the head with ice and swam for the exit. Hiccup was still miraculously on the right tusk and began to stir as oxygen flooded his lungs. The Bewilderbeast barely noticed him and was more worried about getting out of there than knocking off Hiccup. Hiccup was still a little woozy and not entirely sure about where he was. "Gah!" He wrapped his arms around the tusk of the Bewilderbeast to try and stay on. The remainder of a wall was coming up and the Bewilderbeast picked up speed to ram it, pushing past scraps of Drago's ships as he did. Among these scraps, Hiccup saw a chunk of wood carrying... Drago's Bullhook! Drago was nowhere to be seen however, most of the bodies were underwater. As the Bewilderbeast chugged towards the wall, Hiccup almost panicked. He was going to be the first thing through that wall! He scrambled and crawled towards the Bewilderbeast's face just reaching the safety of its spikes in time. The remaining ice wall collapsed from the sheer force of the blow and the Bewilderbeast crashed into open water. Hiccup braced himself as he and the Bewilderbeast crashed down to the water. The Bewilderbeast tossed Hiccup unexpectedly onto a cliff in front of him and Hiccup landed in the snow with a crash but still unhurt. The massive face of the Bewilderbeast appeared in front of him with a wary expression in his face. This majestic creature had lived in fear of Drago and his vicious bull hook since hatching and was unsure of what to do in both the man and item's absence. The Bewilderbeast made his mind up and began smashing at the cliff with his tusks forcing Hiccup to run and dodge for some cover to survive.

(Back outside the collapsed ice cavern)

Astrid was still sniffling from the loss of Hiccup but had put on a strong face for the other Riders. She turned towards them, "We need to sweep the area for survivors." Fishlegs took a step towards her, "Astrid, there's no wa-." "I'm not talking about Hiccup!" Said Astrid almost shouting. "Now let's go!" She took off just as the Bewilderbeast began tusking the cliff.

Snow and ice exploded around Hiccup as the gray tusk of the Bewilderbeast crashed down again and again trying to squash Hiccup to a Viking pulp. Hiccup dove to the side, landing on his stomach to avoid yet another blow when he saw a shiny object poking out of the snow. He dusted away the snow hurriedly before the Bewilderbeast struck again. It was Drago's Bull hook! The Bewilderbeast saw it once it was fully uncovered and ceased his attack and bowed his head to Hiccup in fear. Hiccup turned with the cruel bull hook in his hand and turned to the Bewilderbeast who was still bowed. "No!" Shouted Hiccup, horrified at the thought that HE was subjugating a dragon, even accidentally and dropped the bull hook. The man who would however, was floating on a small slight damaged boat with a few of his soldiers. Drago! He screamed for the Bewilderbeast's attention an the beast turned to him, its fear of him stronger than his fear of the now seemingly lifeless bull hook. "Finish him!" Yelled Drago, pointing at Hiccup. Hiccup backed away in a bit of a panic as the Bewilderbeast turned back to him and chilled his mouth to fire. Hiccup tripped over something wooden and turned on his side to see the bull hook once more, the one thing that might save him! He stood up and picked up the bull hook gingerly yet quickly and the Bewilderbeast froze, unsure of which to follow. Hiccup began approaching the Bewilderbeast with the staff behind him and Drago's boat drew nearer as well to the beast. Hiccup strides towards the Bewilderbeast who was now facing him and stopped just a few meters shy of the Bewilderbeasts eyes and stood between the pearly gray tusks. "Get away from my beast!" Screamed Drago and signaled some other small hunter ships that had been in the area who came to back Drago up. Hiccup took a form two hand hold of the bull hook, his chance at life, and snapped it in two and tossed it to the ocean! Hiccup put his hand up half extended towards the now seemingly bewildered Bewilderbeast and something sparked within the Bewilderbeasts heart that had been made cold by Drago's cruelty. The Bewilderbeast had never felt this before and slowly lowered his head to Hiccup's hand. Hicccup gasped at the touch of the beast. Then the Bewilderbeast flipped Hiccup onto his head and Hiccup laughed, momentarily forgetting Drago. Overhead, The Dragon Riders saw the scene occur and rushed to intercept.

"Hiccup!" Screamed Astrid. She saw Hiccup land on the Bewilderbeast's head but just as Stormfly and the other dragons grew closer to the Bewilderbeast they squared and growled and couldn't go farther. And so Hiccup stood off against Drago and his few ships on a Bewikderbeast. "This is what it is to earn a dragon's trust." Hiccup yelled to Drago. "Let this end now." In response, A crossbow shot was fired at Hiccup but was blocked by the Bewilderbeast. Then the Bewilderbeast sucked in cold air and fired an icy blast. The blast consumed Drago and his men and Hiccup saw Drago at the tip of the ice closest to Hiccup. Drago had tried to jump at Hiccup even in death! Mad as a banana! The other riders then approached and Toothless landed on the cliff. The Bewilderbeast turned to them and bowed his head to Toothless. An echo sounded from the Bewilderbeast. "Maybe I would've been a good leader in another time, another place. But maybe I will live with the Great Alpha in his Sancuatary. Perhaps I will be welcome as family." Then the Bewilderbeast turned and swam away. Stoick's ships appeared in the distance and the riders flew to him. "Dad!" "Son." "I've got a lot to tell you!"


End file.
